


A Flame in Your Heart

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: The Tired Raptor [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cock Slut, Consensual, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Kayla Rose - Freeform, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Sexual Fantasy, Strip Tease, Submissive Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, Trans Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, cum slut hux, it's all good, light cuddling, light punishment, lmfao everyone changes, mtf kylo ren, positions and whatnot, safe word, the tired raptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux didn't ask for this, but maybe he needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flame in Your Heart

"Dance with me Brenny!" Kayla lightly pushed Hux's arm. Hux was in the middle of writing something. The old rusty type writer pinged with every letter and word Hux used to further elaborate the story. 

"Not now, dearest." Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Who was he kidding, this book was never going to get written. Why was he even trying to write it, it didn't matter. He was dead. The rumbling roar and screams of the riders' could be heard from their hotel room. The phantom walls and furniture twitched, Everything in their room didn't exist in physical matter. Time was no longer important. It seemed that Hux was doomed to listen to the screams of fat Americans and unsuspecting tourists  _forever._  Kayla grabbed Hux's shoulders and massaged them. She leaned down close to his ear and started nibbling. Hux sighed and rolled his eyes back and politely shut his eyelids. 

"You need to relax." Kayla said. She let her hands travel down the curve of the man's back massaging him deeply. Hux sighed and leaned back into  Kayla's arms. She was right. Hux got up from the chair and grabbed her arm. She giggled and let him lead her to the phantom ballroom. The brown hologram-filth that laid over every haunted ballroom item brightened up with their entrance. Hux snapped and the phonograph immediately started playing music.

 _"Outside, it's sunny, but that's a real bad sign. Love is a stranger inside this heart of mine."_ The sounds of a long lost era, filled the room. They slowly swayed to the music and Hux rested his chin on Kayla's shoulder. They could still hear the screams and wild noises that this attraction brought. Hux sighed and pressed his chin further into Kayla's shoulder. 

"Mmm, see you need to relax. This isn't so bad is it?" Kayla asked as she rose her hands from Hux's back to his hair. She lightly patted his hair as he shook his head. 

"I guess not," Hux said as he breathed in the wave of calm he was feeling. He knew that this came with being dead. He had no need to question anything anymore, everything just became an unanswered truth. He knew that had he still been alive, he never would've been able to feel this content. Especially with a person like Kayla. He smiled lightly at the memories from so long ago that seemed just like yesterday. He lifted his face and put his hands on Kayla's shoulders. they stopped swaying and Kayla looked at Hux. Her eyes twinkled. She really was beautiful. 

"But you know what would make this better?" Hux nearly whispered he reached forward to peck their noses together and Kayla smiled brightly giggling. 

"What?" 

"If you tie me up and fuck me right now." Kayla moved back from Hux, staring at him, completely in shock. Hux blushed a little, he really wasn't this upfront about what he wanted, especially when it came to these sort of things. Kayla nodded at him and lightly bounced. She turned Hux and moved Hux by placing her hands on the curve of his back, and pressing him forward. She led them to their old hotel room. Kayla slapped Hux's ass and he laughed as Kayla threw him against the ghostly wall of their room. She lifted his hands above him and breathed in the sight before her, as if he'd suddenly disappear.

"You've been stressed? Is that it?" Kayla asked. Hux nodded slowly looking into her eyes. He stared at her mouth then back up at her. She bent forward and kissed him lightly, she grinded her hips against him. Hux's arms still above him, tried to quiet his thoughts and enjoy this, completely putting his control in the hands of Kayla. She pressed into the kiss harder, which caused Hux to moan. She slid her tongue expertly throughout his entire mouth. Sex was better like this, when they were alive they couldn't devote themselves to each other like they could now. Now they didn't have any other plans, anywhere to go just each other. Kayla slowly rocked her hips, she felt Hux's hardness through his pants. Hux moaned, Kayla pulled out of the kiss and began to lightly kiss Hux's neck, jaw, and throat. Hux laughed affectionately as she did this.

"What do you want, Hux?" Kayla dreamily croaked out. Hux sighed and leaned his head back onto the wall.

"I want you to fuck me, until I can feel _alive._ " Kayla abruptly stopped her movements and stepped back from him. She looked him up and down. 

"Take off your clothes." Hux complied immediately. He slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. He could practically feel her drooling in her mouth. Hux shrugged out of his clothes and Kayla grunted. 

"Not fast enough." She unzipped his trousers and harshly slid them down his legs. She grabbed his feet and pried his shoes off. 

"ow, ow! Okay, okay, I get it." Hux complained. Kayla stood up and pressed him against the wall. 

"Don't." She said before she kissed him again. Hux, now nude felt oddly chilled even though he knew that that was impossible. Kayla bobbed her head into Hux's mouth and Hux felt her grab his dick. She teasingly twisted it. Pulled it weakly. And even jiggled his balls a little. Hux pulled out of the kiss, his breathing oddly short for someone who didn't even need air. 

"Please, Kayla." She smiled crookedly at him. 

"Get on the floor." Hux obliged immediately, trying his best to ignore how weird the carpet felt against his bare ass. Kayla turned on her heels and went over to her nightstand. 

"What are you doing?" Kayla ignored him and hummed to herself. Hux sighed nervously, listening to the sounds of screaming children through the thin walls of their phantom room. Hux looked around their hotel room, searching for details that could leave an answer or a clue that he might've missed as to why their souls were trapped. He began to think of his theories, his beliefs, the dull pounding migraine that he grew accustomed to began to slowly come back. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Kayla appeared in front of him suddenly. She was holding rope and a few other things that Hux couldn't exactly make out, she looked down at him shaking her head from side to side in disappointment. She placed the her foot on his bare crotch. He winced at the pain and pleasure of it. 

"You are not to think at all during this. I want you to only focus on the  _pain-"_ she pressed her foot harder, slightly twisting her ankle, Hux groaned and jerked forward. "or the pleasure," She slid her foot up towards Hux's mouth. 

"Take it off, Huxxy." Hux rolled his eyes and slowly slid the heel off before he lightly kissed her feet. She smiled down at him and slid her foot over his chest and to his penis slowly massaging her toes into Hux's dick. He groaned. 

"More." Hux commanded. Kayla pulled her foot back and shifted her weight on her now shoe-less foot. the other foot kicked Hux lightly in the face. 

"Ow!" 

"You are also not to speak unless you are begging me for your release, or using our safe word. Got it?" Hux nodded slowly at her she smiled.

"Take off this one too." Hux looked up at her and did as he was told. He kissed this foot too. She put her foot down and threw herself onto Hux. She straddled him and began to lightly grind against him. His bare dick was already hard. It was leaking and Kayla could tell that she wasn't going to be able to push him the way that she wanted to. She rolled her hips into him and lightly placed her hands on his chest. She slowed down her pace when she felt like Hux was going to spill himself all over her, ending the fun way too early. Hux gasped and whined. 

"Please again." Kayla placed her mouth to Hux's neck and nipped at it, she didn't let go until she drew blood. She sighed and leaned back. 

"Oh, Huxxy... tsk tsk tsk" She said shaking her head Hux looked away from her in confusion then back at her when he realized what he'd done. One of the only rules he had to follow, he'd broken after only a few minutes of foreplay. 

"Now, I'm gonna have to tie you up  _and_ gag you!" Hux groaned his eyes shut. He immediately reddened at the idea of having to be punished for his actions. Kayla reached behind her, the rope that she had was old, but it still fit the purpose. She grabbed Hux's wrists and forced them above his head. She tied them together, then strategically tied one that led from his wrists to his neck. There was more than enough room, for Hux to not feel totally uncomfortable, but Kayla could tug on the rope and pull on it. It's not like Hux needed to breathe anyway. She got up and admired the man in front of her, sweaty, disheveled, and completely nervous and as trusting as a man like Hux could be. 

"My, my you're such a pretty boy," She turned to slide her dress off, but remembered what was missing, "Oh! I almost forgot! The gag!" Kayla reached into Hux's discarded shirt and pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket. She bent down and lifted Hux's head tying the hankie around his mouth and teeth. 

"I didn't wanna do this, but you you left me no choice." Kayla purred, she loved it when Hux asked her to take control. She couldn't say no to having the power to determine how this man would cum, when he'd cum, and watch him completely lose control when he was usually uptight. Hux moaned into the gag, trying to get Kayla to hurry up and fuck him, but no way was she gonna take orders from a man who was tied up. 

"Mmm, Hux." Kayla groaned palming her own growing hardness that poked out of her dress. She turned around so that Hux had the perfect view of her ass, as she was bending down. She heard him groan and she turned her head, watching him. She reached her arms backwards and up and quickly unzipped her dress. As she turned and it slid down, she could feel Hux staring at her. He looked her up and down and moaned softly in pleasure.  _God she's beautiful._ Kayla was wearing a simple set of lingerie. There was a bra, and light airy silk panties. It was a light creme colour and it had lace on the bra, and lining the panties. Kayla didn't think that they were anything special, but from the way Hux's eyes were popping out of his head, she figured that she must look good in them. She decided to further tease him.

"Hux, you look like such a good boy. So cute. Look at you, you're all tied up, and you're so respectful. You've turned me on so." Kayla reached into her panties and began rubbing herself. She moaned and rolled her head back as she began to rub and twist her cock. Hux whined loudly and Kayla looked down at the ginger. He was a mess. She hoped that he felt alive, like he wanted. His eyes watched widely as Kayla jacked herself off. 

"Y-you like that?" Kayla asked seductively, she slid her panties down so that Hux could fully see what she was doing. Hux was drooling at this point, part of him wanted to look away, but the other part was completely in awe. The room was filled with the slick, dirty sounds of someone jacking off. Kayla had began rocking back and forth, rolling her cock in her hand. She sighed and groaned, her thighs shook lightly. Her breathing became labored, precome dripped down her hand and onto Hux's thigh. As Kayla's release slowly built up, Hux's dick twitched in near discomfort. _This is torture, being able to look at a creature as beautiful as Kayla, but not even get to touch her, or get to come with her._ Kayla, as if hearing Hux's thoughts smiled and looked down at him.

"I wish this was you, rubbing me off, but you were a bb-bad boy." She rubbed faster, twisting her fingers around the head of her cock. "Bad boys don't get rewards Hux." Kayla pulled and jerked faster and faster, the sounds in the room growing even more obnoxious. Kayla shuddered and shook above Hux as she came. The cum landing on Hux's chest, and chin. Kayla fell down and straddled Hux. She stayed there for a minute catching her breath, before finally, she bent down and untied the hankie from Hux's head. 

"Will you learn to behave?" Hux, who had learned his lesson, nodded instead of speaking.  

"Good boy." Kayla murmured as she bent down and licked Hux's body clean of her cum. Hux shivered but remained quiet. She lifted Hux's arms, which were still tied and pressed her cum filled tongue into his mouth. Hux immediately licked Kayla's tongue and tried to get as much of it as he could. Hux would never admit this out loud, but the taste of Kayla's cum was so sweet, so satisfying. Kayla pulled back and smiled at Hux brightly. She lifted herself off of him and laid on her stomach. She grabbed Hux's dick and started to lazily twist the tip. Hux was so hard that Kayla was sure it ached. Hux's breathing shifted and he closed his eyes, blinking back tears. 

"You're such a slut for me aren't you?" Kayla teased. Hux nodded quickly, whining and rolling his head back against the floor. Kayla laughed and finally stuck Hux's dick in her mouth. She rolled the head around with her tongue, listening to the humming approvals of Hux, who was uncontrollably bucking his hips. Kayla slid the entire length of Hux into her mouth and Hux arched his back completely. Trying his best not to discomfort Kayla, but also pretty much having no control of his body and the way it reacted to some much needed pleasure. Kayla bobbed her head lightly. She looked up at Hux, and Hux couldn't help the high pitched whine that escaped his lips. Kayla looked like art. This was too much, he just needed to get off and he needed to get off now. 

"Kayla, pp-please" Kayla ignored his pleases, and popped his dick out her mouth. A trail of spit lead from her mouth to Hux's dick. Kayla watched him.

"Do you feel alive yet?" Hux nodded quickly, clearly wanting to get off. Kayla laughed cruelly, and bent down to stick Hux's dick in her mouth. Except this time she let Hux's skin graze her teeth lightly enough to feel exciting and even pleasurable, but hard enough to alert Hux that he had to be very careful. He dug into Kayla's hair and pulled on it, begging her to move. She moved slowly so that Hux could get used to the teeth, Hux was trying not to twist around too much.  Hux whined when Kayla eventually, slid his dick out of her mouth. She began rubbing him off again, and licked up Hux's crack. Hux shuddered and shook. 

"Kayla PLEASE, I'm not-, I can't," Hux didn't even know how to use words, he heard Kayla laugh. 

"Cum, you filthy slut." Hux did as he was told. He came into Kayla's hand. Moaning her name as he did so. Kayla laughed and continued rubbing him off until she was sure he was empty. Hux was so spent that he just laid there completely still. He arms still tied all he could do was look watch as Kayla licked her fingers clean of his cum. She smiled at him. 

"You did so good Brenny!" Kayla shrieked. Hux smiled softly and he looked up at her. 

"Can you untie me sweetheart?" Hux croaked. Kayla nodded quickly. 

"Of course, of course." She straddled him again in order to untie him. She unintentionally rubbed against Hux, he moaned and quickly bit his lip. Kayla looked down on him, now that he was completely untied he sat up, with Kayla still in his lap, mindlessly rutting against him. Hux reached up to Kayla's hair and pushed her forward so that she'd kiss him. They kissed lightly and gently as Hux pulled on Kayla's hair. She rutted harder and faster against Hux. Finally she pulled back. 

"Huxxy, can you please fuck me?" Hux blinked back but eventually nodded. She smiled brightly and got off of Hux's lap. She enthusiastically jumped on the phantom bed. She let her legs dangle the edge, and early waited. It took Hux however, a little bit longer to get up. His senses were overloaded, and every muscle ached. He felt like kid who has eaten too many sweets. Finally he did, he stumbled over to Kayla. She smiled up at him. 

"Kayla you've been a good girl, I'm gonna fuck you hard." Hux murmured as he took in the sight of her. He was already so tired and didn't know if he could possibly manage another orgasm. But he does it all for Kayla. Hux slides a finger into Kayla's already open ass. The other hand reaches up and pulls down Kayla's bra. He bends down and sucks Kayla's very sensitive nipple. He rolls it around in his mouth and nips at it lightly.  

"Yea, fuck me." Kayla harshly sucks in air and moans as Hux pushed another finger inside of her and began to scissor her open. 

"God you're so loose for me, so perfect." He murmurs near Kayla's nipple. He removes his finger and bends down on the floor. He forces Kayla's legs over his shoulders and begins to press his tongue into her ass. Kayla whimpers as Hux slides his tongue in even deeper. 

"Brenny, please." That's all Hux needs to hear. He gets off of the ground, Kayla's hips rising a little as Hus does. Hux pumps himself a few times and presses his dick close to Kayla's entrance. 

"You ready?" Kayla nods biting her lips. 

"Yes, yes, hurry up and fuck me please!" Hux smiles to himself. He enters Kayla very slowly, not wanting to hurt her since they've both already orgasmed.  When he bottoms out he sighs. 

"Ah, fuck Hux please." Hux obliges. He places his hand on Kayla's chest, lightly rubbing her nipples, and quickly starts a pace for himself. He thumps into Kayla's hole and beneath him she's moaning and twisting. 

"I should fuck you right in the middle of the ride, so that everyone can see how much of a cock slut you are." Kayla groans and bucks her hips forward. 

"Imagine the scare that that'll give everyone," Kayla manages to groan out. Scare. Scare! Dammit why hadn't he thought of it before, he quickly cuts off Kayla's dirty talk. 

"Kayla! Sweetheart, we could scare the guests away, make our demands known to the greedy and corporate monster that is Disney." Kayla grunted when Hux hit her sweet spot. 

"Scare?" Kayla moaned she got up on her elbows and began thrusting into Hux as he thrusted into her. "Faster Brenny." Hux sped up his pace and threw his head back. He loved the warmth and comforting feeling of being engulfed by Kayla's hole. She always felt so good. He didn't understand why the universe, or God, or whoever decided to pair them together, until he's bottomed out in Kayla for the first time. Kayla's shrieks and unforgiving thrusts snapped Hux back into reality. He swooped down and kissed Kayla roughly on the mouth. Kayla sighed into Hux's mouth. She lifted her arms from their side and pressed them into Hux's head, urging him to deepen the kiss. When Hux did she moaned and came quickly in the middle of them. Hux immediately pulled out of her and finished by jerking himself off. Kayla slowly slid her legs down and hazily watched as Hux's cum landed on top of her, in the pool of her own cum. Hux plopped down on Kayla. Both too tired to move, just laid there. Kayla absently played with Hux's hair.

"Brenny, I think you have a good idea... about the ride. We should scare people, trick them into leaving." Hux stirred on top of her. 

"Really?" he asked as he realized that he was lying in a puddle of cum, he immediately tried to move away from Kayla but naturally she held an iron grip.

"Really, we could.. I don't know do something." Hux chuckled at Kayla's brevity.

"That's okay my dear, we'll figure it out later, for now I'd like to get cleaned up." Kayla reluctantly let go of Hux as he went to go find them a towel. 

Little did Kayla and Brenny know that once they came up with a plan, it'd be hard to convince them to stop, doing what they'd be doing. It'd be hard to convince them otherwise. Kayla and Mr. Hux are angered spirits who seek revenge on those who they've felt wronged them. Anyone who dares messing with them would just be putting their own life at risk, and would surely enter  _The Twilight Zone._

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO THAT CHEESY AF ENDING THO AMIRITE!?!? I really love this au, and even though it's not popular, I'm proud of it, and I hope that you guys like it too!! <3
> 
> [Here is a blog for this au, ](http://the-tired-raptor.tumblr.com/) you can send Kayla and Mr. Hux some questions and I'm sure that they'll answer it! You can also find some more background information on this au, and some random fun facts and headcanons!
> 
> [Here](http://8tracks.com/kylux_trash/the-tired-raptor) is a playlist for this au, music is going to play a very important part in this au!
> 
> You can always come and talk to me, on my [Kylux blog<3](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Finally, comments and whatnot really make me happy! Please, don't be intimidated by me! (lol if you are idk y) But, please feel free to leave a message! <3
> 
> ***Oh, and if you are trans, and you think that something I said is problematic/offensive, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I want to fix it, and understand why it's offensive, I tried to use language that I didn't think would offend people, but I am a cis woman, so if you found something offensive, please tell me so that I can fix it right away!


End file.
